1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bolts, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved head bolt wherein a plurality of stepped six-point head portions are presented of stepped sizes to minimize distortion and destruction of the head bolt during insertion and removal procedures.
Historically, head bolts and particularly head bolts as utilized in smaller engine applications such as lawn mowers, chain saws, snow mobiles, motor boats, and the like are of reduced sizes with associated reduced torque application head surfaces either in six or twelve-point configurations. The smaller head bolts of conventional design have invited rounding off of their respective points making the removal and reinsertion of such head bolts difficult.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head bolts is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are of reduced dimensions with respect to engine application they are intended for. Accordingly, torque application to reduced dimensional head bolt torque receiving surfaces has in the past tended to deform and/or strip the head bolt of its dimensional integrity limiting their effectiveness. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop head bolt configurations which are of a more effective and efficient application.